


Frostbites

by pigeon_wizard



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeon_wizard/pseuds/pigeon_wizard
Summary: Guzma has a hard time adjusting to the weather in Galar.cuddling ensues.
Relationships: Guzma/Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Frostbites

Guzma had been lying down looking up at the ceiling, freezing cold for probably two and a half hours now and he just wanted to go to sleep already. He pulled the puffy duvet closer, but it didn’t help. Back in Alola it was _never_ this cold; he only remember it snowing once when he was eight, but that was the coldest winter Melemele had seen in decades and it only lasted for a day. But he wasn’t in Alola. He was in Galar, Spikemuth specifically, to visit his boyfriend and family for the holidays. Galar was so, _SO,_ much colder than Alola.

He sat up to look for another blanket but, the only other thing on the bed beside the pillows and duvet was Piers, who looked oddly comfortable despite it being so cold.

“Hey, hey Piers.” Guzma whispered while gently nudging him.

“Hmm. what is it?” Piers responded, very sleepy and ever so slightly annoyed.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“Not really. I mean, it’s a bit chilly but I’m fine. Are you?”

“I’m absolutely freezing!”

Guzma flopped back on to the bed, facing Piers and wrapping himself in the blankets once again. He was starting to get a bit jealous how unfazed of the cold Piers was, which was starting to become insufferable for Guzma.

“Just shut up and come here then.” Piers said, pulling Guzma into his arms and holding him close. Guzma felt the improvement instantly. The hug was so welcoming and warm, something that had been unfortunately rare for him in the past.

He thought of how lucky he was to have Piers, to have someone to come home to. After team skull disbanded, he didn’t have the luxury of a family, or as much of a family a bunch of delinquents & reckless punks could be. He promised himself he would never go back to his parents, not after all he had done to get as far away for them as possible, so that wasn’t an option either. All he could do was go to a new region, start over, and hope for the best. 

“Guzma, is something wrong? You look like you’re on the verge of tears.” Piers’s voice snapped him out of his spiral of thoughts, he hadn’t even realized he was nearly crying till just then.

“Huh? Nothing just… I’m glad to have you here and, I love you.”

“Is that all? Well,” Piers gave him a light kiss on his forehead “I love you too” they both slept soundly though out the rest of the night.

No more tears and no more frostbites. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, despite it being my first fic here, and thank you for reading! I think there isn't enough fluff of these two (or enough content in general) so I made it my self. have a good day/night! :)


End file.
